Black Lagoon: The New Threat
by wolfboy2778
Summary: After an attack that left Balalaika inches from death and almost her entire team killed… the black lagoon must go back once again with the help of a few but deadly friends, but as the attacker comes forward he may be more unstoppable then that of the dangerous Bloodhound of Florencia...can they stop him or will they die along with the island... oh yes, Revy is pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time doing a fanfic ever so please enjoy and please comment and follow thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charters of Black Lagoon... but Unknown is OC**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Unknown

"Rain, rain, wash away all their blood from off my face. As I slice and I dice they will not survive the night." He says in a sing songs voice his long silver hair covers his face as he hangs his head forward stumbling as a zombie.

His black trench coat hangs from him as he walks to Hotel Moscow head quarter slowly repeating the song over and over again … his sword slowly drags behind him clanging on the small pebbles and rocks and echoing off the walls of the city. He stops as two men spot him and raise their guns to him… One of the men rushes up to him and grabs his shoulder before the blade pierces his chest and the gun, an IK-74, drops to the ground.

The grey hair man lets the body slide of the blade as the man collapse in a heap of dead flesh. The mans head slowly lifts up as a wicked grin spreads across his face, his eyes staring hungrily at the men gathering straight ahead of them him. He looks at them all and counts up to twenty men, his sadistic slowly droops into a frown.

"So few… must they make it easy for me?" he asks him self while starting to raise his F.A.D and holding his sword to the side.

"Oh well… This shouldn't take long then…" he says out loud as an animalistic roar escapes his lips, as he lunges into his unworthy prey.

Balalaika sits with her head in her hands as she reviews tape upon tape for shipment, her cigar limps out of her mouth but soon the gray ash reddens when she inhales then blows out. She slowly lifts her head and leans back into her chair as she picks the cigar from her mouth then slowly exhales the smoke from her lungs. Her hair falling down her sides and down into her lap.

"This is fucking boring." she says to no one in particular as a crackle comes from her radio.

"KAPITAN… INTURDER LOCATED AT FRONT DOOR… WE ARE UNDER ATT-AHHHH!" Boris yells thru the microphone.

Balalaika turns too the screens and flips them too the cameras out looking the hall ways, staring at the screens they go black one by one. She grabs her microphone and presses a button.

"SERGENT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She yells as she searches the remaining screen as one of her soldiers fires his rifle but then with out a second blink falls forward as a spray of his blood gushes from his chest. "SERGANT DO YOU READ ME!?" she yells again "SERG…."

She stops in mid sentence as she watches a man walk into view; he picks up the man by the neck and takes the ear piece off from him then tosses him to the side smashing his skull against the wall as if it was made of cheep glass. The man watch the body slowly slid down to the floor then shaking his hand free from the blood, he puts the ear piece on.

"Balalaika… Balalaika can we play?" he says in a singsong voice

"Balalaika… Balalaika… come on lets play a game." He says with a childish laugh as he stares into the camre. Balalaika stares at his blood splattered face in pure rage.

"Listen to me fucker…. where ever you are from I will hunt you down and kill your fuckin family understand me piece of shit!" she yells, the venom in her voice seeps into the air and surrounds the man… and he frowns as if he smelled a dead rat.

"Now, Now no need to scream… for your threat as idle as a flea… for if you tell me my name please, I shall leave… but one wrong mistake and your life I shall take with me then the game shall begin!" he says as a small blood thirsty grin slowly spreads across his face.

Balalaika looks on in disbelief as he disregarded every thing she said as if she was just a mere angry child.  
>"I do not care what your name is but only the pain you will feel as I rip your body limb from fuckin limb as hail of bullets rips you apart… I WILL BRING DOWN HELL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE AND… DESTROY…YOU." She yells as her voice rises in anger. The man pouts then grabs the FAD from his back and points upward to the ceiling and rest the rifle on his shoulder.<p>

"Tsk…tsk wrong answer bitch…" he says before sending a hail of bullets upward to where Balalaika sits… the screens gets shredded as blood splatters them from balalaika

He empties the gun then turns around to leaves the third floor…

. Balalaika dive took her away from the bullets, but a fraction to late put a bullet in her leg. She sits up and looks to the wound stone faced as she takes the knife from under her dress and slowly cuts the bullet out, and then she cuts a large strip from her dress and bandages the wound.

. "I've had worst before." She says to her self

She looks down to her coat and takes out a cigar before taking the blood knife and cutting the edge way. She sticks it between her mouth before lighting it and slowly breathing in the smoke before exhaling. She leans back against her now shredded desk and smiles.  
>'All those years as a solider and only one man does this much damage?' She thinks<p>

The thought makes her laugh and she slowly stands up before grabbing her Makarov pistol and cocking the gun. Her blood lust starts to bubble forth as a wicked smile spread thru out her…

"Now lets she how that little fucker likes a few holes in him." She says

"Well it wouldn't matter to me either way but now can we play my little game."

The man says standing in the door way his bloodied sword resting on the ground leaving a small puddle of blood around it. The FAD in his right hand falls to the ground as he takes a step forward towards her… with out hesitating she raise the pistol and fire three shots then one to the head, causing his head to snap back ward but not to collapse.

"Are you done cause now I want to play your turns up so with out further ado." He says pulling his head upward his face twisted in both rage and ecstasy… pleasure and hate … with the hole slowly trickling blood till it stops.

Balalaika watches as her cigar falls from out of her mouth and to the ground… when the man appears behind her in a blink as it hits the ground… Balalaika turns her head slowly before falling to the ground first to her knees then with a spray of blood her face hits the ground. The man steps over her then bends down to put his ear to her lips, a small but stable breath echoes thru her; he smile then stands up raising his arm up with the sword.

"Now the game will begin…" He mutters to himself as he slams the edged into her embedding the sword in to the floor… he barely misses her spine. He makes sure that she is alive then turns to see a solider at the door with a Kalashnikov automatic rifle model 1974.

"Kapitan… Kapitan … what has this Cyka done." He says looking at Balalaika. He turns in rage to the man that is now only inches from his face… he takes a step back before the mans hand reaches into his mouth and grab is jaw. He places a foot on the soldiers' chest then kicks him into the wall still holding his jaw bone ripped from his face. He drops it then places his foot on the withering man head then crushes his skull as if it was an egg.

* * *

><p>Black lagoons office…<p>

Revy sits on the toilet starring down to the strip that she dropped between her feet, her head in her hands as tears slowly fall down her cheeks and on to the floor, her purplish black hair hanging around her face.

"No…no…no…no…" she repeats to herself, as knock at the door brings her out of her stare as she looks up at the door.

"Revy you ok in there?" Rock says oblivious to the hell he's about to enter.  
>Hate and scorn play across her face as she reaches her cutlass… She reaches for the door and swings it open with Rock falling thru to the ground a she points of he gun at him he slowly raise his hands up. He stare into the barrel then looks up too her. He see her eyes are red and puffy from crying and tears still streaming down her face, which also has hate written all over it.<p>

"Did…I…do something he says slowly reaching toward the gun and pushing it out the way as he sits up.

He slowly gets to his feet and stands up taking the gun from her and setting it on the sink while closing the distance to her. She watches as her face starts to soften and she closes her eyes and falls into him sobbing. He grabs her around the shoulder and hugs her deeply…

"What's wrong Revy…you ok." he asks still holding her  
>Her crying stops and she starts to squirm in his arms before pushing him away holding her mouth and rushing to the toilet lifting up the seat cover and hurling all she had eaten that day… Rock rushes to her and slowly rubs her back as another round comes up…<p>

"Oh…shit…fuck, fuck, fuck," she yells try to hold back her breakfast… But fails and she leans over before hurling again. After ten minutes of this she slowly slumps to the ground and leans on the tub. Rock looks at her concern as she stares up at the bathroom ceiling totally spent before looking him onto his eyes.

"Rocky baby…"she says in a low tone her head resting on the tubs edge.

"Yes…" he says

"Do me a favor and get the fuck out of the bathroom." she says to him

He gulps and starts out when he accidentally kicks something. He looks down and starts to bend down before Revy shove a boot to his ass and send him flying out of the bath room and she quickly slams the door in his face. Rock slowly gets up from the heap he was on the floor but then stops.  
>'Did I just see a pregnancy test…?' he says questioning him self. He chuckles at the thought and quickly dismisses the idea… He runs his hands thru his hair and shakes his head. Revy can't have kids…' he thinks 'and can you imagine two hands Revy the hardest and maddest gunslinger in Roanapur, a mother… And me a father…' the though causes him to look down bashfully.<p>

"Not such a bad idea." he says to him self before walking off with Edna bursting in.  
>He looks at her then to the bathroom then nods.<p>

"How much she owes you…" he says taking out his wallet.  
>Edna shakes her head and pushes the money aside.<p>

"I'm not here for that." she says

"Wha…a…" Rock stammers. Edna looks to him before crossing her arms and then turning around.

"I need you and Revy to come with us… Dutch and Benny are already in the car…"  
>she says to him about to walk out if the place.<br>Rock looks stunned and then turns around before stopping and turning around to look back to Edna.  
>"Wait…what… you know we're still on vacation, so this has better be good"<p>

"Hotel Moscow was just attacked and Balalaika is in the hospital in critical… Chang is already at the hospital with a number of his men… We need to go now." she says  
>Rock nods and then turns to get Revy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fratele Meu….when shall father get back…?" a pre-teen girl asks as she polish's the barrel of her beloved M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle or B.A.R. She place the barrel to her face eyeing it before looking thru it; then placing the barrel back into the rest of the rifle, before looking at her twin brother.<p>

"Sora Mea why do you ask my questions that I don't know." he says lifting his axe from the ground and taking a swing with his right hand… his left hand still the scar from the very close encounter but due to father he survived. His axe slices thru the air cleanly. His axe is now larger then his last since his size and strength. He adopted a custom made axe that had a longer handle and a modernized axe head with what looked more like a scythe with large serrated hook sticking out the other way.

"But Fratele Meu I am board… Our toys didn't even last long… Not like that soldier so many years ago…he was fun to watch scream." she says laying her head down on to the couches arm rest. He nods in agreement before taking a step to the only remaining man still left unharmed.

"Well Sora Mea lets see how long he will last." he says pointing to the man with a Hawaiian shirt on…  
>Her eyes lit up as she forgotten about the man, while the man looking at the girl that should be dead by his hand. She gets up and grabs the flaying knife and then steps up to him. <p>

"Well this will be fun…. "She says before dropping to her knees. It takes a full six hours to be done with him. They had skinned him from head to toe… Muscles were slowly cut away from the bone leaving only the arteries and veins so that blood could be pumped to keep him a live.

His heart shown thru the rib cage along with his other organs, his legs fell away from their socket as they removed the muscles and ligaments. Every time he passed out they placed a needle full of adrenaline into one of the many exposed veins. When they heard a knock at the door; the two pre-teens jumped up and ran to the door, their bloody foot prints following them as they open up to see the large man in front of them and they squealed with delight. They hug him as he steps in side clinging to him.

"Well seems like two have been busy my dears." he says  
>they nod and then run to the half dead man… "We kept him alive for 6 hours as you told us father." Hansel said… The man nods then takes a step to the skeleton and grabs his head and pulls it off with ease. Blood sprays the room and he smiles as small tingle rose up thru his back…<p>

"Good my children good… They will hate that they ever touched you…Gretel…Hansel…. It is time to play!" he says with a wicked grin spread across the three faces.

* * *

><p>"Scoot the hell over or I will push you out this fucking car my self and Edna if you so much as look at him I will fill your bitch ass full of lead got it skank?" she says arms crossed and looking very pissed more then usual… both rock and Edna inch their self to the door…<p>

Dutch looks into the rear view mirror to her and raise an eyebrow.

'What crawled up her ass this morning?' he thinks to himself as every one in the car starts to think. Edna turns her head but looks into the barrel of Revy's cutlass…

"If you don't turn your head around… I'll be looking thru it skank." She says stone faced, slowly tightening the trigger.

A sweat bead forms on to her forehead and she, in a mechanical fashion, turns her head to the window… Rock, Benny, Dutch, and Edna all think the same thing

'What the hell is wrong with her?'

Thirty minutes of silence creeps in the car with Revy still in demon mode, before Benny turns to Edna and sees Revy pointing the gun still at her to the back of her head.

"So… tell me again what happened…" he says to her

Edna still looking forward not dare moving… just shrugs her shoulder.

"Look all I know is that the police got called to hotel Moscow… and when Chief Watsup got there he said there was a blood bath both in and out of the building… he said it was like a horror show gone wrong… and when they ran in to search almost every one was dead…" she says pausing for a breath.

Benny looks out the window before turning down the road.

"Who ever attacked them slaughtered them all every single one of Balalaikas' former special forces… one of the survivors …who lets say wont walk again said only one guy entered… and check this… he said he was carrying a sword and some kind of rifle they never seen before…" she say as her breath was slowly taking away the car slowly pulls to a stop as they get to the building… before them was a literal see of blood…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry about the crappy chapter… but as I read …other stories and their comments it's become known to me that some of the readers feel the need to push the authors update times to "now do this" or the "what's taking so long"… and the…from mine which only use to be only two comments one from

Rocco151 and I quote…well… copy paste… "Post the next chapter to this story"….

Now I'm not taking as he was demanding or as being rude or anything since I'm a nice guy… tho some may… I'm just saying that putting it a little nicer would be great like maybe put a "please"…this will go a long way as to not piss the author off to the point they take down the story for revenge…. Cause like…some of us have…I don't know, schools, jobs, families, LIVES… you know the normal stuff that do take priority over this… so now this brings me to why this chapter was hastily written and posted (well not really been trying to work on it for a while now)…well that's simple…. I did it on propose….

Why you may ask… well since I do have a job and I do have a life you know the little stuff…

now since I'm new to this, I kinda have no say in things… why…. Well being a new author I'm happy for any favs I get and any review… but stuff like this kind of brings me to post unfinished things…. now what you are looking at for a chapter two are well my fucking ruff draft now stop bitchin about wanting to update things…this is why shit like this tends to happen when you want them to finish their chapter as a NOW basis… it is not right that people get upset over a little thing as a FUCKING FAN FICTION…NO MATTER HOW GOOD IT IS… what are we Kids little tiny baby that like to crawl around and feed on our mothers breast milk and throw a fucking tantrum when they don't up date…. There are fucking reasons, what you want them to write if their family dies… BULL…TO THE SHIT… now sorry for the use of words but as being the **M rated **side of things I take this means your all **adults **that will **understand** **and not send hate mail** back to me which I will reply with the up most respect for their senders… depending on how the letter is to me. All I want is for you guys to respect the writers to let them do their thing and stop annoy the crap out of them about getting things done when you want them… now hopefully I have not done this… if I have I apologize fully and I can't wait to read your next chapters…. And I'm not talking to the ones who wait they know the word called patience… so to all who don't go to Wal-mart… look on isle ten top shelf next to the other usefully life lessons…KAY…

Oh and before I stop writing this…. STOP WITH THE GOT DAMN FUCKEN BULL SHIT THAT YOU TELL OTHERS… HAVE ANY ONE HEARD OF COMMEN CURTISY… LIKE WHAT THE FUCK… quote from a comment I read from a Naruto fan fic… "This shit is garbage"… what the hell is that… constructive criticism people goes a long way as to not make others curl in their shells before they even get their story out… what if they happen to be a good ass writer… and then one day they decide to bring a great story out only to read some shit head on some ones fic say… this is shit get rid of it and never post again…. (Just an example… ) Not everybody can be the next you… hell if you took a look at your own writings then you might find flaws just a normal human being… who doesn't have any editors… got it…. And please I implore you to remember that not everyone speaks English so if they do write in …English… get your heads out of your asses and give a congrates, say something up lifting and not tarring them down…(yes I'm still speaking of the one from naruto) now if you have any thing to say to this the comment boxes are open… pm me if you like, hate or not don't care

And yes I will be taking the chapter down to re post it at a later time finished kay thanks for reading and comment about this… IF YOU LIKE TO…bye

Wolfboy2778

Ps for all the exclamation points I missed…

!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is only for those who are 18 and above lots of gore and lots of violence read at your own will please review and as long as it can help then please if it doesn't then go ahead and review… just know I will write a reply in the next chapter on my opinion **

**OK**** sorry it took so long but as I said before I have a job so ya… that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charters of Black Lagoon... but Unknown is OC so his crazy ass is mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

Play time 

Dutch slowly looks around at the walls and the ground each strewn and soaked in Russian blood.

"Holy fucken hell…who master minded this shit?" Dutch asks Eda slowly turning his Remington 870 Marine Magnum shotgun around while taking point. His flashlight pours across the scene with each swipe. Eda slowly walks behind him her hand gun and flash light both pointing forward and in the opposite direction from were Dutch points.

"How the hell should I know? Police got a call went to go investigate then called us… I have no…what…the… fuck…" she says tapping Dutch's shoulder then pointing with her head as he turns to look at her.

A bead of sweat slowly starts to form on the ex-U.S. Navy personals head. Eda slowly walks up to the dead mans head to find it crushed his single eye staring back at her. She looks down and notices something missing from his face.

"Where's the fucks his jaw?" she asks looking back to Dutch.

She looks back to him then bends down to get a closer look. She creeps closer holding her flash light at him when she looks down to see his jaw bone placed on his body. 'The jagged edges seems to look to torn…holy shit who ever did this tore this mans jaw clean off.' She thinks to her self before Dutch taps her on the back and motions for them to keep going. The smell was unbearable; the stench of the blood and the bowels griped and tore at their nose.

"Fuck it stinks in here." Revy complains holding both her cutlasses point behind them as she covers their rear

"Just a little farther Revy…" Rock says to her holding his own nose with one hand and struggling to hold a M4-A Carbine and flashlight with the other. Revy chuckles' then looks behind her and into the flash light showing her grin to Rock.

"Hold that damn gun still so I can see…" she says as a drop hits her left cheek… she swipes at it with her hand as more drops start to fall, she slowly looks up and stares at the ceiling. Rock points the gun upward then freezes in horror. Swaying to and fro on barbed wire was four Russian soldiers; three had their guns trapped with them while the thirds hung from one of the barbs the strap had caught on, each had red blood pooling out of their mouths as their head hung forward. Revy gasps and drops one of her cutlasses into the blood soaked floor as she bends and hurls what she hadn't already holding the wall to steady her self. Rocks legs trembled for a second before lowering the gun to the floor and staring at Revy holding on to the wall as her gun lay on the ground. He walks over to her and picks it up and wipes it off before handing it back to her. She looks at the gun but then back to the ground as she hurls once more.

"You OK Revy?" Rock asks while slowly rubbing her back "this never bothered you before." He reaches around and places the gun in its holster before she grabs his hand. She take the gun from him then shoves his hand away when a light catches her eyes and she looks down… she sees a man head… but before she realizes it she picks it up noting a familiar sense to it… then turns it around and she stops in shock…

"Balalaika's going to have a fucken heart attack..." she says showing every one Boris severed head…the back of his skull blown out from a round which had entered his eye. Rock looks down behind her in to the deep dark hallway and notices a small girl skipping down toward them before stopping…

Rock slowly lifts the gun up and shines the light before she disappears in front of his face…

"Hey... Rock you with us…" Dutch calls snapping his fingers at him.

He looks to the huge man but then looks backs to find the girl still gone. He shakes his head before every one turning around and continuing down the hall way…

* * *

><p>Gretel skips to her brother and smiles… "See I told you he wouldn't shoot." She says sticking her tongue out at him. He gives her the gun before unsheathing his ax with or scythe…<p>

"Well Sora Mea shall we play…" he asks her a small but wicked grin spreading slowly across his face.

She nods and points the gun forward… "Just as long we don't kill them we can put as many holes in them we want to…" she says "father also said don hurt the woman who punched me… well not yet at least." She says her own smile growing more blood thirsty by the second… they look at each other and hold hands as they walk singing the song their "father" sang.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with this guy… he fucken crushed his skull like it was fucking can…" Revy say staring at the video…<p>

"I do not care what your name is but only the pain you will feel as I rip your body limb from fucken limb as hail of bullets rips you apart… I WILL BRING DOWN HELL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE AND… DESTROY…YOU." She hears Balalaika say before he points up ward and shoots.

"Hey… Revy?" Rock says calling her over holding up a cigarette. She stops and looks to him then to the screen before it goes black… Dutch and Eda stand up from the small only surviving T.V before looking to each other and begin talking… Revy walks over to Rock and sits next to him…

"What the fuck you want…" she says taking the cigarette and placing it between her lips. She grabs the lighter from Rocks hands and lights it up. She takes a breath in before her eyes go wide and she spits it out and bangs her head against the wall. Rock looks confused but doesn't ask. He reaches for the still lit cigarette on the ground before looking up and freezing

"Hey do you believe in ghost…" Rock says still posed to grab the still lit paper…

"Fuck no why you ask?" she says looking at his finger slowly pointing to the door. Her gaze follows his hand, and before her guns are out the girl steps in and cock the BAR and points to them… the boy steps in behind her and buries the ax head into the ground… causing both Dutch and Eda to look at the doors…

"Revy I thought you said that girl was dead…" Eda says drawing her own gun before a round finds its way into the slide… causing her to drop the gun and grab her hand.

"THAT FUCKEN BITCH… I'LL KILL…" Eda yell before Hansel appears in front of her cutting her sentence off, and shoves the end of the staff in to her belly and her lungs empty of all air… Eda collapses holding her mid section while looking up to the boy before he reaches down and grabs her hair and pulls up ward, while placing the ax head to her throat.

"What's the matter you… don't want to play us?" he says with sneer while holding up his battle ax… his grin showing small fangs that have grown… he slowly slid the ax head across her light skin leavening a small but shallow cut across her neck before bringing his knee into her face. They could hear her nose crunch as it broke and blood had gushed seeping into Hansel's pants, her head snapped back as he reversed his ax and slammed the staff once again to her sternum. She coughs out the blood from her throat as she slams onto the cold floor on her back before he jumps onto her. She quivers under him and he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. He leans to her as her head lolls side to side from both being dazed and in pain.

Her nuns outfit becomes soaked in blood as her nose spills it out. That was until Hansel grazes his teeth on to her shoulder then bites down slowly sawing a small patch of flesh causing her to scream in pain and all the others can do is watch. Even Revy was starting to get sick she hates the slut but she wouldn't want that done to her. Eda skin starts to tear as he pinches his teeth down then stops before pulling up ward leaving a bite mark before lifting his head up to the sky and swallowing the flap of skin with the fabric from her nuns outfit. He bends back down and latches onto her wound and sucks at it pulling the blood through his teeth and pass his lips before he stops and lifts up… a sliver of Eda's blood drips down his lips.

They all look at him as he licks his lips smearing red over them. Rock grabs hold of Revy's hand as she begins to move to one of her guns. Her hands inches its way over before Gretel walks up to her slamming her foot across Revy's face, and pointing the gun at Rock as he reaches for his rifle, her gaze still on the gun slinger, as the dim light dose nothing to hide her lust filled smile.

"Isn't paying back a real bitch…" she says with a sneer while still aiming at Rock.

Revy wipes the blood from her nose before rearing back and lunging at the girl with pure hatred. Rock reaches out just as fast and pulls her arm as he wraps her too his body…struggling to her back more then usual.

"ROCK YOU FUCKER…LET GO OF ME, NOW!" She roars at him prying his arms off before he grabs her again and having to do the process over again.

"Revy calm down for fu…Gah!" he says before she elbows him in the face as he drops his arms and grabs his nose blood spilling down his face. With his arms one from around her she jumps up and rushes at her pulling her fist back she releases a punch that would make Mick Tyson seethe with jealousy, only to hit nothing but thin air as her momentum had carried her forward. To Gretel every thing was moving in slow motion even though Revy had hit her before father had taught them how to fight with devastating results. With a blink she drooped to the floor and spun sweeping her left foot in an arc.

Revy's legs where swept from under her and she came crashing to the floor skidding to a stop with Gretel completing a spin before pushing up with her arms then landing on her feet began walking to her. And with yet another kick to the face finally got the point across…well more like that could have been bad for the life she was caring inside her. Dutch only looks to the small girl that had just beat Revy with a single move, a sweat bead glistened down the side of his face as she walk over the gunslinger whose hands where up before kicking her in the face once more. Her smile shown through the darkness as Revy sat clutching her face in pain.

The girl turns to her brother who is still over the nun his lips on her neck as he bites a small chunk out of her shoulder before rearing back his head swallowing the chuck with a sickening slurp. Hansel looks at her once more before placing his ax down and grabbing a small knife and placing at her own throat.

"Now… now… Fratele Meu… what did father say about killing them." She says giving a stern but sadistic smile to her brother who is enjoying him self with the FBI under cover agent… 'Hmm looks like fun.' She thinks to her self

He looks back to her and with a fake pout he nods then with a masters skill shoves… well forces the ax head to the floor through her shoulder as her choked screams echo through the building. He does it slowly so she can feel the pain on in the pit of her stomach, but she passes out when the ax head had hit floor, when he yanks it out from her. He spins it once with both hands dislodging the blood from it. He looks back to his sister. With a light smile when the girl looks to the other three the to Dutch as

"Now as you all know, we're not dead. They thought we were but we didn't just like father says we killed too many people to die. So we have come back, for some fun." She says with a girl's glee that shouldn't be fit a little girl holding a damn B.A.R.

"And what better fun then to come back to the place that tried to kill us in the first place." Gretel says with a girlish giggle before her eyes dim

she places one of her hands on to her face holding her temple as the images flow from one too another. The B.A.R slumps to the ground as she holds the butt of the gun to her shoulder pointing it down. Her head fill with the imaginary screams of men and women as they are cut down. She stands in the middle of a burning home as she pelts a family of six with bullets… she slumps to the floor and she raises her head and drops the gun as she burst into a crazed laughing fit from just thinking about all the fun that will come builds will burn, bodies of the dead and dying littering the streets… armies will come just like the Aryan Socialist Union trying to protect their beloved leader, they all will perish… they all were wiped out from fathers weapons and he had brought them along for a terrific vacation from the training he put them through. They had rampaged through out the entire house and killed all within from the greatest to the smallest.

* * *

><p>(Flash back) The old Nazi was tied in his favorite chair along with his wife as Hansel had walked over and with a few jumps and a lift from their…father grabs the Zulu spear that was hanging from old mans wall. His oldest youngest daughter tied down to his desk, her entire body was battered and bruised as she bleeds from small cuts. She was the assailant's fun little science experiment for about two hours before all three got board and began coming up with ideas to kill her and let the two Nazis watches. She too week to resist anymore as Hansel walked tracing lines to her head and then her lips. She was maybe 5'9 with golden brown hair and blue eyes that would have the sea jealous. Her entire body shivered from the boys touch as he spun the spear around before slapping her naked back with the sharp end and drawing a jagged line across. She had given a small whimper from the sharp pain. Hansel grin grew before he went to her back and with delicate fingers stroked her lips then he circled around her clit as she gave out a startled gasp.<p>

"N…n…ne…ig…h" she gasp in German.

Hansel threw his head back and gave a shrill laugh toward her way and placed the spear head on her thigh pushing it farther up her drawing a small cut from the jagged stone but stopping as the tip rested against her outer lips. She started to struggle tears flowing down her face as she realized what was about to happen. The boy looked to the horrified wife and the Nazi man them trying to struggle against the bonds with them yelling in to the gag. Gretel who was watching intently griped the edge of her table in pure excitement, when he plunged the spear into the girl and her whole body spasms in brutal pain with her scream tearing what was left of her vocal cords. Her hands griped the rope around her hands as she cried while Hansel repeatedly plunged the spear in and out of her, her screaming was the sound of a full bloody melody to their ears.

"You like that slut don't you?" Fratele Meu had said as he pushed and pulled

Blood soon began to leak from her mouth as blood pumped profusely out her vagina. He twisted the spear and turned it and worked it like a pump turning her insides to a pulp. Her mouth twisted in horror and pain spewed like a fountain as it rushed and pooled onto the floor. The two parents watched their daughter in complete disbelief, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he pushed and shoved the eight foot spear through out her body and toward her mouth she coughed out spitting blood on to her parent's sickened face. And with a final push the spear had exited her mouth with her shivering and convulsing in pain. Her body stopped moving as she looked forward her eyes glassing over and staring into nothing.

Hansel turned to both his sister and father and bowed deeply as they applauded.

"Good job my son now…" the man says patting him on the back and then turning to his daughter Gretel. "Now it's your turn, you got three choices the little boy the old man or the old m…" he didn't get to finish as she grabbed the small boy and placed in on top of his mother before she walked a few steps from him and turned around cocking the B.A.R and aiming at him.

"So Hitler's blood runs thru your veins well lets test that theory shall we." She had said before she brought the gun up and pulling the trigger putting lead in to him the boy becomes nothing but a pile of denigrated flesh as he is torn from the bullets as she empties the 20 round clips. The little boy slumps over and falls to the ground and with a sickening thump hits the ground. She walks over and places another clip in and with the slightest of grins pulls the trigger filling the carcass with more holes until she ran out of clips and bullets. What was left where just hunks of flesh that where not fit to be called human. She had hoped off the bodies before the table broke… her father dragged the bodies into the mound where all their other children with their families, their staff and the staffs families even their guards families had been in the pile.

The floor of the house had been sopping with human remains as body parts where scattered. So much fucken fun in one day that they killed the entire house… well mansion that was eighteen thousand square feet…and not one single area was devoid of blood not one room without death. The two siblings where only ten at time but due to their two years of heavy training had become true death machines their father had created. They each had been walking around in their victims blood…well more of the father since he did the most killing…since he had brought them him for a well one day that turned too about two day vacation had showed them how to keep their toys alive… while he demonstrated on the old mans body… but not before he saw his wife go first, it took six hours to kill her, and when he was done with her, he took his careful time with him… to… "Teach" them how to play with toys for longer periods of time …

The two had watched in all amazement as he slowly carved away flesh from bone layer by layer from the man that he father had hooked up to tubes so that the old Nazi could experience the joy of play time. The first to come off was his arm, but he didn't cut it off he flayed it so it fell of by itself the bloods circulatory, well the major arteries and veins not being touched that still latched on to the bone. They clapped as he stood for a moment and bowed his hand clutching the bloody knife still dripping with blood and gore… by the time the man was finished with him, he fell apart his bones all but showing the only thing killing him was the massive spear the younger boy had thrown in his heart through the exposed sternum… (End of flash back)

* * *

><p>After awhile from not talking with her smiling growing larger and larger to the point it could rival that of the joker. Revy had made a move only to have a blade held to her throat. When she finally looked over to them her back arching as she fell back ward spreading her arms out and around her as she shivered from pure delight before turning to them and speaking.<p>

"This place will burn like the fucking depths of Tartarus… hell shall cringe at our blood lust, yet over fill with the human souls till this island is a stinking grave yard, this place will know what true fear is as I rain down fire from my gun…WE WILL SLAUGHTER THE YOUNG AND THE OLD THE NEW AND THE USED. THEIR BLOOD WILL SOAK THE VERY EARTH AS THEIR LEAD FILLED BODY'S BLEED OUT THEY WILL ALL DIE AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" She Screams through her gasps her lungs emptying of all air from her body, before she tremble in pleasure as her muscles cringe and seize.

Her screams of laughter bit deep down into their bones as her face twisted with pure hilarity of the matter. Her brother only now dropping the ax blade from her as her walks away and helps his sister up and she grabs her gun from of the floor before he bows to her and offers her the door before she curtsies back and walks forward but then stops and turns firing a hail of bullets at Revy who is to shocked but to try to cover up. Revy looks up from her arms before looking behind her and at the wall, and after awhile they all looked at her with a tinge of fear in their eyes… as she got up and picked up her weapon and then walking to her brother.

"Hey didn't you do that to Rock." She says with a twist sigh. She winks and then turns to her brother.

"All right Fratele Meu lets go I'm not having fun anymore I want…to do something naughty…" she says before turning and grabbing his hand cocked her head to the left as they walked out … Hansel stopped and turns to Rock and in a blink his hand swiped out as three sharp object lodged around Rocks head two by his neck and the third just barley an centimeter above his head as he smiled and then walked away. Rock looks to Revy who is still too stunned to move. He reaches up and picks the knives out from around him before tossing them to the ground. He finds one of the knives with a letter attached to the handle… he picks it up and takes the note before reading it…

THE GAME HAS BEGUN…NOW RUN

He looks at the note confused before he hears a rumble and smells smoke… Revy looks to him then growls with frustration before grabbing both her guns and holstering them

"FUCK ME…THEY SET THE BUILDING ON FIRE! MOVE!" She says grabbing rock by the collar and rushing to the others!

* * *

><p><strong>AN…told you so<strong>

**please guys who am I to know your thoughts if you don't tell me**

** Guest:... will they ever learn... guess not**

**so with all due respect to you screw you six way to ****Sunday**

****REVIEW**** PLEASE AND FAV IF YOU LIKED, till next time ****


End file.
